


Alternate Timeline Speculation That Doesn't Involve Pizza

by SakuraKatana



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKatana/pseuds/SakuraKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if we had hooked up in high school?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Timeline Speculation That Doesn't Involve Pizza

"Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah, Troy?"

"Not to be weird or creepy, and I know neither of us like each other, but have you ever wondered what it would have been like if we had hooked up in high school? How our lives would have been different?"

"Well, um, Troy, I guess I have. I used to think about it a lot, actually. It would have been really cool to have my boyfriend be prom king and football captain. And it would have been nice for my first time to involve significantly less Madonna and crying."

"Yeah, mine too."

"What?"

"Uh, I mean, I have to go, um, fight things! Bear ninjas! See you at school, Annie!"


End file.
